Patent Document 1 discloses a sensor system or the like for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample. In this sensor system, input signals including multiple duty cycles of sequential excitation pulses and relaxations are input to the sample. Thus, one or more signals output from the sample within 300 ms of the input of an excitation pulse may be correlated with the analyte concentration of the sample to improve the accuracy and/or precision of the analysis.